ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Jungle Brawl
(Sarjed and her team find Kira, Kobra, Jarek and Kabal on the Hong Kong–Zhuhai–Macau Bridge.) * Kobra: Who are you? * Sarjed: I'm Kobra. No one crosses this bridge. No one! * Kobra: We shall see. * Kira: Kobra, I just got the signal from Kabal. The ambush has begun. * Kobra: If you're not a member of the Black Dragon Clan, I'm gonna have to finish you. * Drenam: OK, Sarjed. Let's deliver the punchline. * Kabal: You fight well. I don't know who you are, but there is always room in the Black Dragon Clan for some ruthless warriors. * Mulan: We have no intention for joining you and your thugs. * Kabal: You will regret your decision. (As they battle, the song "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" plays with Commander Tung and the soldier leaders watching and responding to the villains' calls on Kim Possible's device.) * Commander Tung: Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns. * Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? * You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through. * Mister, I'll make a man out of you. * Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your centre, you are sure to win. * You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow, I'll make a man out of you. * General Shao: I'm never gonna catch my breath. * Commander Chen: Say goodbye to those who knew me. * Commander Deng: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym? * Peng Yong: spoken This guy's got 'em scared to death. * Commander Lin Mae: Hope he doesn't see right through me. * Commander Wu: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim. * Chorus: Be a man... * Commander Tung: We must be swift as the coursing river,... * Chorus: Be a man... * Commander Tung: ...with all the force of a great typhoon,... * Chorus: Be a man... * Commander Tung: ...with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. * Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive. * You're unsuited for the rage of war. So, pack up, go home, you're through. * How could I make a man out of you? * Chorus: Be a man... * Commander Tung: We must be swift as the coursing river,... * Chorus: Be a man... * Commander Tung: ...with all the force of a great typhoon,... * Soldiers: Be a man with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. * Be a man. We must be swift as the coursing river. Be a man with all the force of a great typhoon. * Be a man with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: The Six Ancestors 2